


加班

by cactus0125sakurai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus0125sakurai/pseuds/cactus0125sakurai
Summary: 纠错机制 番外





	加班

年龄差  
纠错机制的一个小插曲…？

 

酒精最擅长麻痹人的感官，松本今天喝了不少，这个经理那个总的灌，人看着精神尚可，残存的意识指使着他冒雨把客户送上了的士，留给自己的却不够了。

湿透的衬衫扒在皮肤上无比难受，上了车胡乱报了个地址就开始睡，也不管司机会不会把自己卖掉。

樱井翔自然是舍不得把他卖掉的。

樱井停好车，替他解了安全带直接背起人往家里走，——他可不想再花半小时跟这只小醉猫交涉“明明是你自己要来接我的为什么还要我告诉你我在哪里”之类的这种问题。

松本安静的趴在他的背上，嘴唇因为脸颊压着所以嘟了起来，他没忍住亲了一口。  
錒  
“嘿…翔君…”

“傻小子。”

樱井翔笑着摇头，用松本的指纹打开了家门。

“翔……”

被樱井收拾干净的醉猫酒醒了一大半，抱着被子仰着脑袋喊他的名字。

“怎么了？”

樱井给他倒了温水却不让他多喝，只许他抿了一口，随手放在床头柜上，坐到他旁边搂着松本的肩。迷迷瞪瞪的把脑袋靠在他颈侧，乖顺的模样让樱井忍不住亲吻他的脸颊，嘴唇。

松本不说话，他的唇贴着松本的又问了一遍。

“为什么他们不肯签啊……”

怀里的小猫懊恼得带上了哭腔，抱怨着客户不合理的要求和三番四次的酒局。

“他要我喝酒我也喝了，要五彩斑斓的黑我也央着大野智给我做了，文案改了一百遍——！”

樱井翔静静地听他喋喋不休地抱怨，手法熟练地按压着松本的太阳穴，生怕他明天起来头疼。

“他们为什么不肯签啊……”

……这还纠结呢。

樱井翔叹了口气，说你要是谈生意的时候有在家一半儿凶就好了。

“我吃豹子胆了我…凶客户我……上辈子没吃够投诉呗我？”

“嗯…他们能找谁投诉你？”

松本在他怀里换了个姿势，带着他瘫在了枕头上

“找我boss啊。”

樱井循循善诱，“那你boss是？”

“你啊！”

松本润戳了戳樱井的腰，骂道：“压榨劳动人民的万恶资本家！”

“嗯？我是？”

“你就是！”

松本润玩对话游戏玩high了，起身压在他身上，眼睛亮晶晶地倒映着床头灯绒黄色的光。

“嗯……”

樱井的手伸进了他的内裤，臀肉被拍出“啪”的一声

“那起来加班了，劳动人民？”

松本有些害羞的把脑袋埋进他的颈窝，腿上却蹭着他，——圣诞节的时候樱井翔给他买了一双新的睡眠袜。

松本润这人坏毛病特别多，其中一个就是不爱穿裤子睡觉，冬天脚又跟冰块似的，入冬以后的某个晚上睡觉把樱井翔冻得打了个激灵，任樱井怎么劝都不愿意靠着他睡了。直到樱井袜网购app上看见了推送火速下单了各种各样款式的睡眠袜。

可松本润这人吧，优点也特别多，其一就是腿。长，且直，且白。

其他的我就不知道了吗个中滋味只有樱井翔晓得。

松本抬腿去蹭他的膝盖，看着他精神樱井也不再克制自己，把他腿架到自己腰上

“我还没讲完呢！”

“现在只准喊我的名字了。”

“翔……君……呜…”

感谢会钝化人五感的酒精，松本想着，不然自己就要被樱井翔弄死在床上了。

那是尚未存在天地开阖的世界，混沌里只有他跟樱井。湿热的气息拉扯着疯涨的情潮，樱井躺在他的身侧，袜子蹭着樱井的小腿，跟他们律动的节奏同步，袜子上印着的圣诞麋鹿单纯的看着他们的腿交缠在一起，然后被松本润蹬掉了一只。

他的脑袋里成了一堆浆糊，只会仰着脑袋断断续续地发出喟叹和埋怨，大多数时候，喊着樱井的名字。

“唔…翔君…”

樱井翔啃咬着他的后颈，松本身上的印子留得快消得也快，他放肆地留下自己的印记，坏心眼地不想要它消失，让全世界知道才好。

松本的一条腿被身后的人抬了起来，他还提着一口气，樱井翔的吐息都在他的耳边，一遍一遍地喊着他的名字，像在唱一首曼妙又缠绵的情歌。

耳朵，脖子到后腰的酥麻给他的视线打上了雪花，空气中的氧气进不到肺里，他无法思考这是快感还是窒息，或者两个都是，他呼吸进来的空气会摩擦声带，然后唱出软糯的对樱井的赞歌。

重归于寂静只需顷刻，樱井的手掌停留在他的左胸膛，而他的心脏一下一下的，仿佛要把樱井的手撞下去。

他转过身去和爱人接吻。

“加班辛苦了。”

樱井在他的手腕上落下一个吻。

松本在他的怀里安逸地入睡，占人便宜的资本家才要加班。


End file.
